


Freaky Friday

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, College, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, alex is a whiny bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Alex sneaks Charlie into his college dorm room to have sex with him while his roommate is gone for the weekend.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Freaky Friday

One week into the first year of college had already fried most of Alex Standall's brain cells. Ever since Alex left Crestmont, all he could think about was missing his beautiful athletic boyfriend, Charlie St. George. It wasn't until the start of Labor day weekend that Alex decided to call Charlie to meet him at his residence. Charlie would do anything to make Alex happy, even if he had to drive 20-something miles from home and waste gallons of gas just to see the love of his life.

On Friday morning, Alex wakes up and rushes to the entrance after receiving a text from Charlie that he was here.

"Hey! You made it." Alex said.

"Sure I did, traffic was hell though." Charlie smirked.

"Shut up." Alex teased before pulling his boyfriend in for a sweet kiss.

Alex brings Charlie inside and leads him to his dorm room. Before letting Charlie enter, Alex unlocks the door and opens to see if his roommate was in there.

"Okay all clear." Alex said. 

Charlie enters and examines Alex's side of the room.

"Thought it would be cleaner." Charlie chuckled.

"Well..." Alex shrugged. 

Charlie nods and proceeds to get closer to the smaller boy causing Alex to step back near his bed. All of Alex's routes of escape closes as soon as his handsome lover hypnotizes him with his beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. The jock then bites onto Alex's bottom lip, making sure that he gets a nice taste of his boyfriend's cherry-flavored chapstick. Alex decides to sweeten the flavor by letting his lips follow Charlie's flow.

"I missed you, baby." Charlie confessed.

"Me too." Alex responded.

Both of their bodies begin to fill with lust as they continue kissing and kissing, leading Alex to slide his hand down Charlie's pants.

"You naughty boy." Charlie whispered in Alex's ear.

He licks the smaller boy's ear, causing Alex to squirm erratically. Charlie starts pressing wet kisses on Alex's neck, then begins to pull down his boyfriend's sweats and underwear.

"Damn, you're rock hard." Charlie nodded before putting Alex's dick in his mouth.

"Charlie." Alex moaned.

Alex starts to run his fingers through Charlie's comforting, dark blonde hair as the other boy sucks his hard shaft. The jock then squeezes his hands onto Alex's bare ass like it was his favorite toy to play with.

"Mmm I wanna fuck you so bad." Charlie said, pulling away.

"Yes please." Alex replied.

Alex proceeds to take off his shirt and undress Charlie.

"We can't be loud, though." Alex said as he threw their clothes into the laundry basket. "I don't want to get busted."

"Aww why?" Charlie groaned. "It's not like the other college boys next door will hear us."

"These are very thin walls, Charles." Alex pointed out.

Alex carries himself onto the bed while Charlie grabs lotion from the nearby desk and rubs some it all over his shaft.

Charlie then joins the smaller boy underneath the blanket and kisses him tenderly. He aligns his penis near Alex's entrance and slowly pushes the tip in.

"Oh fuckkkk..." Alex stuttered.

"Such a tight asshole." Charlie gushed. "Can't wait to shoot all of my hot cum inside you, baby."

Alex tries his best to maintain the volume of his moans as Charlie thrusts his gigantic cock in and out of him. He grasps his boyfriend's hands while grinding his ass on Charlie's dick, making the bed rock.

"Cha-Charlie..." Alex whined.

"You like that?" The jock said.

"Yes baby." Alex said. "Just like that."

Charlie proceeds to increase the speed of his erotic movements. He can already feel semen filling up his member, but Charlie did not want to cum just yet because he wanted to enjoy staring at Alex's handsome, flustered face for a little longer.

"Holy fuck!" Charlie moaned in satisfaction.

Alex sees sweat dripping from Charlie's neck and pulls himself up to lick it.

"Oh Alex!" Charlie said.

"Keep going baby!" Alex begged. 

"Call me daddy." Charlie demanded.

"YES DADDY!!!" Alex screeched.

Charlie uses his muscular arms to further accelerate his thrusts.

"OHHHH FUCKKKK DADDY!" Alex grunted. "YOUR- COCK- IS- SO- BIG!!!!"

"Oh yeah?" Charlie said.

Due to Alex's failed attempt of keeping quiet, Charlie covers the smaller boy's mouth and proceeds to use all his strength to wreck Alex's insides. 

"I can't... I can't hold on!" Charlie grumbled.

"Cum in me daddy!" Alex said under the jock's mushy hand. "Fill my fucking hole!!!"

Alex massages his boyfriend's chest as Charlie forces all eight inches of his dick inside his guts.

"HERE I CUM! IM CUMMING!" Charlie panted. "DADDY'S CUMMING!!!"

Charlie viciously bursts his hot load inside Alex's ass with one last thrust, causing Alex's body to go completely haywire.

"Holy shit." Alex cried.

"Are you okay, baby?" Charlie asked, caressing Alex's hair. "Sorry if I went too rough on you."

"No it's okay, I'm all good." Alex replied.

Charlie kisses the smaller boy's lips and pulls him in for a deep embrace.

"I love you so much." Charlie said as he observed the undeniable beauty of his nerdy bf.

"I know." Alex said, blushing. "I love you too."

The two boys begin to cuddle peacefully under the blanket of Alex's bed.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Alex asked, grabbing the remote.

"Sure." Charlie said.

Suddenly a knocking sound starts ringing through the walls of the room.

"Oh shit!" Alex gasped. "My roommate's back! I thought he would be gone for the whole weekend."

"Damn, uhhhh...." Charlie panicked. "Let me hide in the closet."

Charlie elevates his naked body off the bed and tiptoes his way to Alex's closet to hide. Alex quickly reaches for his shirt and before trying to put on the rest of his clothes, the door opens. 

"I'm back, buddy!" Alex's roommate greeted.

Alex tries to control his inner panicking while swiftly covering his privates with the blanket.

"Oh uh... hi Luke!" Alex said anxiously. "I thought you said you'd be back by Monday?"

"My flight to L.A. got cancelled unfortunately." Luke said as dropped off his belongings on his side of the room.

"Damn, that sucks." Alex uttered.

Charlie slowly nudges the closet door to listen at their conversation.

"Anyways I'm going to the cafeteria, you wanna come?" Luke asked. "I'm fucking starving!"

"Uhh... I'm not really hungry at the moment." Alex said.

"Okay, cool." Luke said. "See you in a bit!"

After Luke made his exit, Charlie sneaks back into the bedsheets as Alex turns on the TV.

"Luke Holiday is your roommate?" Charlie cackled.

"Yeah." Alex shrugged.

The jock lays his arm around Alex while the smaller boy continues searching for a good movie to watch.

"Imagine if he did catch us naked together." Charlie joked, pinching Alex's shoulder. 

"Oh my god, Charles." Alex hissed before pinching his boyfriend's nipple. "Shut up."

Charlie gives Alex a bewildered look and starts to tickle the smaller boy's sensitive spots.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL STOP HAHAHHA!!!" Alex giggled.

"Make me!" Charlie teased.

The boys keep on wrestling each other until Alex finally manages to pin Charlie into place.

"When did you get so strong?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Hey I happen to work out too, you know." Alex mentioned.

"And from stroking my huge cock, right babe?" Charlie winked.

Alex lightly smacks the jock's head with the remote.

"Whatever." Alex grinned before turning around to face the TV.

"Can we watch the Giants game instead?" Charlie whined.

The smaller boy rolls his eyes at Charlie before making his choice.

"I'm choosing, honey." Alex said. "We're watching Love Simon."

"Okay, fine." Charlie muttered.

After several minutes into the movie, Alex starts to rub his hands on Charlie’s stomach.

"Ooh... you bad, bad boy." Charlie smirked.

Charlie grabs the smaller boy's chin to kiss him. The collision of their wet tongues causes Alex to begin stroking his own cock.

"Mmmm!" Alex moaned.

Alex pulls himself up and lands his behind over Charlie's penis, letting it enter him again.

"Uhhhhh!" Charlie stuttered. "Ready for round two, huh?"

The jock lets himself relax on the bed as Alex lays his back down over Charlie's fibrous, athletic body. Alex proceeds to roll his butt cheeks while facing the TV. Although Alex was doing a great job at multitasking, his dumb jock boyfriend had a rough time focusing on the movie due to his tight ass riding Charlie's big, long shaft.

"Fuck yes!" Charlie whispered. "Keep riding me baby."

Alex lifts his upper body up and starts to twerk on Charlie's dick, causing the jock to spank his nerdy boyfriend's anal walls.

"Oh fuck... I'm about to bust!" Charlie shrieked. "I'm gonna cum again baby!"

"Me too!" Alex grunted, wildly stroking his member.

The two lovers release all they had within them instantaneously. Alex falls next to Charlie and embraces him once again, leaving both of them panting heavily.

"God damn." Charlie grinned. "When you said that you were a freak, you weren't wrong."

"Whatever." Alex chuckled.

The boys make out passionately for a few minutes before returning their attention to the television.

"Hmm... that guy looks familiar." Charlie said, pointing to the TV. "Oh my god he looks just like you!"

"Really?" Alex questioned.

Alex examines the blonde boy shown on the screen.

"Oh Cal? Eh... I don't see it." Alex shrugged. "My nose is not that tall."

Suddenly the door knob starts to turn back and forth.

"Oh shit, again?" Charlie gasped.

Charlie reaches for the laundry basket and puts on his shirt as fast as he could. Luke unlocks and opens the door before Charlie could attempt to put his pants on.

"Saint George?" Luke said, surprised. "Long time no see!"

"Umm hi Luke." Charlie stuttered. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Luke answered. "Lunch was bomb as fuck today!"

Luke turns his head to observe the TV then back at the couple.

"Wait... is there a date going on?" Luke asked.

Alex and Charlie tighten their grip on the blanket in nervousness, knowing they are still pantsless underneath.

"Sort of." Alex blurted. "We're just chilling."

"Why didn't you tell me, Standall?" Luke babbled. "Let me join in on the party!"

"Luke I love you man but um... me and Alex prefer just the two of us." Charlie mentioned.

"Hey, I don't bite!" Luke gushed. "Y'all won't even know I'm here."

Luke grabs a drink and joins the two boys on Alex's bed.

"Hmm... Is it me or does it smell like jizz in here? Luke said, smelling the air.

Alex and Charlie turn to look at each other in unison.

"Uh oh." Alex whispered to Charlie.

"We're SO busted." Charlie murmured.

"Never mind, it's just my breath." Luke said. "Silly me!"

Alex and Charlie sigh in relief and proceed to sit back with Luke and enjoy the rest of movie inside the messy environment of Alex's dorm room. The nerd and the jock smile at each other knowing that they finally got to spend some quality time together, even with their biggest fan on their side.


End file.
